


Robbie's Dilemma

by wafer



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafer/pseuds/wafer
Summary: Nothing could have prepared Robbie for the horrors that awaited him beyond his bathroom door...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Robbie's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.
> 
> LISTEN.
> 
> I am a 20 year old MAN, I do not write LAZYTOWN FANFICTION.
> 
> But.
> 
> I found this cute little blurb I wrote back in '17 and thought it was too wholesome not to post. I know this fandom is mostly dead but to all my OGs who are still out there: I SEE YOU, and this one's for y'all. Lazytown for life my guy.

Robbie Rotten stood in front of his bathroom door with his arms crossed. He was holding a pair of socks and a toothbrush in one hand, and a pair of boxers in the other.  
“Pfft...I’m not scared. That would be ridiculous. I’m a grown man - I’ve invented machines that could bring about the destruction of all of humanity. I definitely can’t be scared of a little cockroach.”  
He took a deep breath and pushed open his door. The cockroach, that he had previously tried trapping underneath a cup, had escaped, and was barreling toward him. He screamed and shut the door, dropping his toothbrush on the bathroom floor as he did so.

Above ground, Sportacus was helping Stephanie with her garden when his crystal started beeping.  
“Someone’s in trouble!” he said, dabbing. He started to sprint away but he stopped himself, spinning around to look at the girl behind him. “Want to come with me?”  
Stephanie brightened, dropping her spade and running to his side, where they both sped to Robbie’s lair.  
“Robbie!” Sportacus called, knocking on the hatch as hard as he could. Stephanie followed his lead, banging her fists on the hard metal.  
“Robbie, are you o-” She was interrupted when the hatch opened, revealing an angry, sweating Robbie Rotten.  
“I don’t need your help. Go away!”  
He started to close the hatch, but Sportacus put a hand underneath it to stop him.  
“Are you sure? My crystal went off - whatever it is, we can help!” Stephanie nodded her head.  
Robbie was about to tell them to go away again when he thought about the cockroach, awaiting his return, planning its attack…  
“Fine. But I really could handle it on my own, you know…”  
Sportacus beamed and followed him into the lair.

“I’m warning you - what you are about to see may scar you for life,” Robbie said, his hand on the door, shaking a bit in fear.  
“I think it will be okay,” Sportacus said. “We can handle anything. Right, Stephanie?”  
“Right!”  
“Okay.” Robbie took a deep breath. “1...2...3!”  
He swung open the door to reveal the cockroach, who was nibbling on his toothbrush, ruining the bristles. The bathroom was completely destroyed - hair care products had fallen off the counter, clothes were strewn all over the floor, and there were 3 red Solo cups, which Robbie had obviously used to try and trap the roach.  
“Oh no! Not my toothbrush!”  
Sportacus, in spite of himself, let out a laugh. Robbie glowered.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“I’m sorry, Robbie. I was expecting something a bit more challenging!”  
Stephanie smiled at him and walked into the bathroom, picking up the cup. “It’s just a little cockroach.” She used the cup to scoop up the cockroach, carrying it back out of the lair, Robbie and Sportacus both following her, and releasing it outside, where it scurried off.  
“Hey, that’s not fair!” Robbie complained. “Whenever I tried to get close to it, it would start running at me like it was crazy!”  
Nobody said anything at this, but both Stephanie and Sportacus laughed, causing Robbie to pout.  
“You know, Robbie, when I’m scared of bugs, I just give them a funny name! That makes them a lot less scary!” Stephanie told him, leaning forward on the hatch.  
“What would you call that little rascal?” he asked dejectedly, looking in the direction that the cockroach ran off to.  
Stephanie looked at Sportacus, and Sportacus said “Ethel.”  
Robbie just looked at him in silent judgement as Stephanie roared with laughter.  
“Just like that! Any funny name will work!”  
Robbie smiled and said “The next bug I see, I’m naming it Sportacus.”


End file.
